Please Accept Me
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Yugi is the youngest of the Mutou brothers. His older brothers blame him for the loss of their mother and his older twin. They also dislike anything robotic, so when little Yugi is kidnapped and injected with Nanites, their father hides this fact from all of them. Will they find out? Will Atem and Yami ever accept Yugi as their little brother? My b-day gift to my readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugi: So what's all this about?**

**Um, a reverse b-day present from me to my AWESOME readers?**

**Yami: Why are you doing this anyways?**

**Couldn't sleep with a meepit-infested plot bunny interrupting my thoughts.**

**Yugi: So you came up with a mix between Max Steel, AstroBoy, and Yu-Gi-Oh?**

**Pretty much.**

**Amethyst-Jade: So what's it about?**

**Basic idea...Yugi is the youngest of four children, his older brothers hate him, he gets kidnapped, experimented on and nearly dies.**

**Yugi: Why am I always the scapegoat here?**

**Sorry Yugi, but it just happens.**

**Yami: So what did you want for your birthday?**

**For someone to adopt Haunted, some Yu-Gi-Oh cards, the entire series on DVD, a new laptop, some chokers and necklaces of different lengths, and unbreakable hair-ties.**

**Yugi: Why hair-ties?**

**Because I go through at least 48 bands, and a couple hundred tiny ones a year. **

**Amethyst-Jade: ~.~ I've nothing to say here.**

LINE  
A small boy followed his older brothers and father as he led them through the advanced robotics division of the Center for Advanced Technology to his office. "Yugi, I trust you to listen to your brothers. Yami and Atem keep an eye on Yugi while I'm at this meeting," Aknamkanon told his oldest sons.

The smallest boy nodded, remaining silent as he sat in his favorite place. Yugi had aways sat on the floor by their father's desk.

Yami and Atem were the oldest of the Mutou boys, 16 and nearly 17 respectively, while Yugi was the youngest at 5. The two always wound up watching Yugi whenever they weren't hanging with their friends or their father dragged them to the CAT. Yugi was the one that was the unexpected twin, but was a surprise when their mother found out that she was pregnant with him and the one they knew about since the beginning of her pregnancy, Heba. She had him, but she and the one she named Heba didn't survive. Days later, they found out that their mother and little brother were gone but that the youngest twin, Yugi, still lived, Atem and Yami refused to accept him. The two always left him out whenever they could or ditch him with a secretary when he was left in their charge.

Atem glared at his 'brother' while Yami nudged him. "Let's just leave him here and tell Dad's secretary to inform him that we decided to head over to the theater early to avoid the traffic," Yami whispered. "He won't mind."

Atem nodded, still watching the boy play his video games completely unaware of his older brothers' plot to leave him unattended. The two got up and left the room silently, leaving the boy alone. Neither looked back to see if he was still safe in their father's office.

LINE

After his brothers had abandoned him once more, Yugi felt a damp rag being pressed against his mouth and nose, cutting off fresh air and putting him to sleep. The unseen attacker removed the cloth, and let him go. Yugi tried to stand up, but collapsed to the floor, unable to move. As his vision began to fade Yugi wondered where his brothers had gone and why they had left. That was his last coherent thought as his breathing slowed.

LINE

Aknamkanon returned to his office but stopped when his assistant waved him over. "Mr. Mutou, Atem and Yami asked that I inform you that they had to head the theater early in order to avoid traffic," she stated.

He nodded, "Thank you. How has Yugi been?"

"Quiet as a mouse. He hasn't left the office since your eldest sons left."

Aknamkanon entered his office and saw that his youngest was not where the assistant had said he was. In fact, all that remained of the small boy was his game console. He quickly called security and had them scour the building for his youngest son. As he half-ran, searching each room, he prayed that he wasn't too late to help Yugi.

He thought back to the day that Yugi was born. The premature infant was removed from his wife's womb shortly after Heba had been stillborn. They thought the tiny infant dead and laid him in a tray to try and save his wife. Lily-Anne never got to experience the miracle that would occur, as she had taken her last breath. Just as the medical staff were going to send the three to the morgue for funeral arrangements, the second boy twitched, catching the attention of the nurse that was preparing to lift the tray. She called the doctor over and quickly told him about the movement. The staff immediately turned to aid the tiny form in survival.

Three days later, he told Yami and Atem, both then 10 with Atem awaiting his birthday, that their mother and Heba were not coming home and that little Yugi was staying at the hospital for a while. The two were devastated and wanted nothing to do with the infant when he was finally brought home.

The look on his coworker's face confirmed his worst fears. His youngest son, his last link to his departed wife was missing. "There is a way that we can find him," the woman, Alicia Fields, stated.

Aknamkanon looked up, "Tell me. I can't lose Yugi this way, I won't let my boy go without a fight."

He debated calling his two sons and his own father. His father was rather attached to Yugi and showered the boy with gifts every time he saw the youth. He would be crushed to hear that Yugi was gone. As for calling Atem and Yami, Aknamkanon was not blind to the hatred that the two held for their brother. Many times they had left him on his own when they were supposed to be keeping an eye on him. No matter what he did, the result was still the same. He decided to hold off in case they found him.

LINE

"Hey, Yami," Atem began, "you think Dad will flip out again about our ditching the pipsqueak?"

Yami thought for a moment before answering his older brother, "Probably, but the kid's old enough to entertain himself for hours with his games. Besides, opening day for this type of movie is nightmarish, even if one bought their tickets online. Dad'll understand. Plus, the brat's not had one of his 'tantrums' in two years. He's fine."

"I don't care for Mother's and Heba's killer, I do care what Dad will do if that monster gets hurt," Atem snapped, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"That's a relief," Yami snorted. "For a moment there, I thought you had gone soft on me."

Atem scoffed, "For him, never!"

The two laughed, unaware that their father was grieving for the youngest of his sons. They reached the interstate and turned off, heading to a secret shortcut to the mall.

LINE

**Yami: I don't think I'm going to like this story.**

**Yugi: Me either. Yami hates me in this one and I got kidnapped.**

**I said I was sorry. What more do you want!?**

**Yugi: For you to promise one thing...not to play the Seal of Orichalcos.**

**Being as it's my only copy, deal. But if I get another, I can't promise much.**

**Yugi: I'll accept that then.**

**Thanks. Don't worry though, things'll work out for you in the end...I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi woke up and tried to move, only to find that he had been strapped to a steel table. Looking around, he noticed his father's top scientists, Pegasus and Dartz, talking in hushed tones not far from where he was.

"I say that we try the latest in robotics," Pegasus stated.

Dartz shook his head, "The kid is going likely to die in either process, so I say let's just stop talking and get started.

They turned and noticed that the small boy was awake. "Where's my papa," Yugi cried out, terrified for his life.

"Well, hello, Yugi-boy," Pegasus greeted the boy. "You were chosen to be an important part of our research."

This set Yugi into struggling, "PAPA!"

He felt a sharp sting on his neck and Dartz stating, "Settle down boy. You'll damage yourself before we can begin. We wouldn't want to have you lose that wonderful intelligence of yours. Who knows, if you survive the process, you'll not have to worry about that failing heart of yours."

Black fog invaded his mind once more, making him tired as the injected fluid flowed through his veins.

LINE

Aknamkanon was shocked to see that his top scientists had drugged and carried off his youngest son. He managed to locate the footage from his office. Security found their secret lab in one of the many basements. Once the door was opened, he ran to his son and began removing the straps holding his unconscious body down. His security team had the pair in custody. "What have you done to my son," Aknamkanon demanded.

"Quite possibly made him a better human," Pegasus replied.

Dartz smirked, "If he survives, that is."

The five-year-old fell limp in his father's arms as his body was picked up. Aknamkanon glared at the pair, "Remove them from the building and be sure that they are handed over to the proper authorities." He carried his son to the medical wing.

The small boy was gasping for air as he was rushed to the Ishtar Twins' lab. His father was concerned that his heart was trying to give out on him. Isis looked at the frail preteen and pushed a panel, causing a platform to glide from the wall, "Place him on the bed, sir. I need to to a thorough checkup. Whatever those two did might have done some serious damage."

Aknamkanon watched as Isis began the familiar routine while her twin sister, Ishizu, watched the monitors for any abnormalities. Both women paled, sending Aknamkanon into a panic, "What? What's wrong with my son?"

"Those fiends injected Yugi with untested nanotech. These microscopic robots were in the developing stages and not meant for human subjects at the moment. His heart's too weak to handle the replicating nanites," Isis stated, trying not to cry. "They might kill him."

Aknamkanon was scared at the thought of losing his baby boy, "Is there any way to remove the nanites?"

Ishizu shook her head sadly, "No. Trying to remove something microscopic is impossible. The best we can do is keep Yugi in a drug-induced coma for a few days, while the nanotech completes their replication. It might give him a better chance at survival."

"Do whatever it takes to help my son," he stated. "I have to take care of something I should have done years ago. But until then, when Yugi recovers, I'm sending him to my father's." He left the room to make a phone call.

LINE  
Yami and Atem pulled into the parking space at the mall. "We're so going to enjoy this movie," Yami stated to his brother. "I hope that you don't mind an early birthday present, Atem. It took me months to save up for this."

Atem clapped his brother on the back, "I've been looking forward to this since we saw the previews. Let's go grab a bite and go watch that movie."

LINE  
Aknamkanon had pulled up the footage that he had hidden the day after Yugi was born. It was past time that he should have made his two oldest sons watch how close they came to losing him so long ago. _'Lily-Anne, forgive me for keeping this from our boys and for letting their hatred for Yugi get out of hand,'_ he thought as he watched his sons' car pull up the drive.

Atem and Yami entered the house, talking about the movie that they had just seen and their favorite parts. Aknamkanon blocked their way into the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"Not one word from you two," their father snapped, surprising the two. "Sit down and listen. Yugi, your brother, was kidnapped moments after you two abandoned him in my office."

"So why tell us," Yami questioned him.

Aknamkanon glared at his second-born, "Because of your attitude towards your brother, he was kidnapped and no one was there to protect him. You two been looking after him like real brothers should! Until you two realized what you've done, you're to stay home and are forbidden to hang out with your friends after school. No exceptions! Now, I am leaving this recording here. You have the option to watch it or not. But I warn you, this is what happened the day your mother and other brother passed."

He set the disk on an easel next to their mother's picture and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Days after Yugi's kidnapping and return, Isis and Ishizu were able to ease Yugi out of the induced coma. Aknamkanon had called for updates as he was still dealing with his older sons' disregard for their little brother's safety. Isis noticed that something was wrong with Yugi and pointed it out to her twin.

"It's likely that the nanotech is trying to interact with his nervous system and build a connection. This process may take days to complete, and we can't subject him to another induced coma without permanent damages," Ishizu stated, watching the small boy twitch and stare at nothing.

LINE  
Aknamkanon arrived hours after Yugi had awakened. He had left Atem and Yami in his office under the watchful eye of his head of security.

The five-year-old was lying in the borrowed hospital bed, twitching and whimpering at each motion. Their father was close to tears seeing his intelligent and sweet son reduced to a sad state. Yugi's vibrant, soul-filled eyes were dim and sightless. The man knew what was happening. The nanites had reached their capacity and were now adhering to Yugi's body, starting with his nervous system. Isis had informed him over the phone earlier that Yugi's weak heart was functioning properly and had been the first 'repaired' during the replication process.

Aknamkanon managed to calm down a bit after seeing Yugi in his current condition. "What is happening to my son, Isis?"

She sighed, "As far as the research notes that we had access to states, the nanites are trying to integrate with the area of his brain that regulates much of his movements and other functions. He should be fine within a few days."

LINE  
Atem and Yami were taken home by Odion, the head of their father's security team and the Ishtar Sisters' brother. He worked for them at both office and home. On their way to their rooms, they were nearly knocked over by the robotic furball that their father had bought for Yugi. "I wish that Dad had never bought that hideous thing," Atem groaned as he shut it off.

Yami nodded, "I agree. I hate robots too."

They noticed a lithe form standing near Yugi's room. "Hello Masters. Have you any news on Master Yugi? He's not been home in days," the android stated.

She was Mana, a robot with feelings. She was created at the CAT with one thing in mind, to be a playmate and nursemaid for children. The android was modeled after Metro City's very own child-like robot. Mana was given to Yugi when he turned four so that he had someone to play with when his family was busy with school or work. Afterwards, Aknamkanon decided that each newer model should look like the stereotypical nursemaids from the past. He had Mana's design removed from the database and gave her to Yugi as the boy pleaded to keep his friend.

Barely sparing the robotic girl a glance, Atem stated coldly, "We're not his babysitters."


	4. Chapter 4

Aknamkanon stayed with Yugi in the lab as he relearned how to coordinate his movements. Yugi was progressing slowly, but was getting better. He had left Odion in charge of his teenaged sons, never telling them of Yugi's condition as they had ignored him for so long.

Yugi whined, snapping his father out of his thoughts, as the muscles in his neck suddenly relaxed against his will and his head fell to rest against the pillow holding him up. Aknamkanon sighed, "Ishizu says that this should be over soon, Yugi. Just a few more days."

Yugi whimpered as he was laid down, "No go, Papa."

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep, Yugi."

LINE

The next day was slightly better as the spasms had nearly subsided. Yugi was able to sit up with the aid of the pillow once more. Ishizu had wrapped it around the front of him and secured the ends to the rails to help keep Yugi up. Aknamkanon entered the room as Yugi was getting frustrated with the therapy that Isis had arranged.

The youngest of the Ishtar sisters had set up a tray with various objects and left them in front of Yugi. The small boy was asked to try and group the items according to a given category, but was having a difficult time trying to pick them up. He let out an exasperated groan and slid the tray away, "Give up."

"Aw, come on son, don't be that way," he stated, startling the boy.

Said boy yelped in fright and knocked the tray out of reflex. "No fair! Scare Yugi." Yugi looked up at him, signs of frustration and depression evident in his eyes.

Suddenly a monitor let out a warning buzz, indicating that there was something wrong with Yugi. They looked and saw the boy struggling to breathe, his body slumped into the supporting pillow.

LINE

The Twins managed to get Yugi stable, but were at a loss as to why the sudden decline in his progress. "Perhaps we contact a friend from N-Tech," Isis suggested to Aknamkanon. "They worked with similar nanotech and night have some ideas to help Yugi."

The man looked at his son's form, lying in his bed, and sighed, "If they say they can help, have them send over their best scientist to help solve this problem. Just don't tell Atem or Yami of the underlying cause of Yugi's condition. Any chances he has of getting them to be the brothers he should have had will be lost if they knew."

The sisters nodded and Isis answered, "We know of their dislike of robotics and would never tell them unless you told us otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5

Two men climbed out of a red car, the taller of the two looked around, "Are you sure that Dad wanted me here too?"

"Josh, you're here because you might be needed to explain things to these people," the smaller man stated.

"Alright, bro. Let's go see why we were called here."

The two entered the Center of Advanced Technology building, unaware of the real reason why they were called.

LINE

They were led to a lab where two women were working. One of them was at a bedside, tending to a patient. "Doctors Ishtar? I'm Dr. Roberto Martinez. N-Tech sent us," the smaller man stated. "This is Josh McGrath."

The woman at the computer looked up, "Forgive us our appearances. My sister and I have had little sleep. We called you to see if there's anything that you can do to help Yugi."

"We really only specialize in nanotech," Josh stated. "The sporting goods thing is a cover."

The woman sighed, "That is why we called you. Nearly a week ago, two of our best scientists drugged and kidnapped our director's youngest son. By the time we were able to get him back, they had injected him with untested nanotech. He was fine up until yesterday afternoon, when he suddenly collapsed."

She pulled the curtain hiding the patient away, revealing a small boy. "Yugi's entire body has been taken over by the nanites that were injected into him," the second woman stated. "Isis and I have been trying to keep him as stable as possible, but we are at a loss as to how to help him."

Josh was shocked to see the small boy, pale and still in the bed, "How old is the kid?"

"Five," Ishizu stated. "He just barely had his birthday a couple of weeks ago."

"Poor kid," Josh stated, feeling sympathy for the ailing boy.

Isis wiped Yugi's forehead with a cool cloth, "Is there anything you can do to help him?"

"There is one way. It was used to save Josh's life a few years back," Roberto Martinez stated. "Transphasic energy."

Isis paled, "That would kill him!"

"I've developed a special device that would supply him with enough energy to power the nanites. Josh has been using it for a while now," Roberto stated. "It supplies a low-dose pulse to sustain the nanites in Josh and really only needs to be changed once a month. I designed it to look like a wristband." He held up a simple black band embellished with a piece of metal, "Unfortunately, he would have to undergo an initial treatment with a full dose to adapt his body to the transphasic energy."

A pained groan alerted them to Yugi's discomfort. The small boy was unaware of his visitors as he fell back into an uneasy sleep. A faint knock alerted them to another's presence, "Aknamkanon," Isis greeted the man as he entered the room.

"How's Yugi," he asked her.

Ishizu sighed, "Still the same as yesterday."

LINE  
After they discussed treatments that the sisters had been doing, Roberto told them of his plan to help the sick boy.

"So you mean to tell me that you want to use transphasic energy to kick-start the nanites that are killing my youngest to keep him alive," he questioned. "What proof do you have that it won't kill Yugi?"

Josh raised his hand, "Me. A few years back I was in an accident that left nanites fused with my body and Berto used the same thing to keep me alive. Trust me, it hurt like crazy, but I'm still here."

"So what was his condition after he was injected with the nanites," Roberto asked.

"He was unresponsive and struggling to breathe when he was brought into our lab. Isis and I had to place Yugi in a drug-induced coma while the nanites were replicating in order to keep his heart rate down," Ishizu began. "When he woke up, Yugi had complications as the nanites were building connections to his nervous systems. He had severe muscle spasms, his motor skills were greatly affected and his speech is limited. Yesterday, he took a turn for the worse."

Roberto thought for a moment, "What was Yugi like before all of this?"

"My son was very intelligent, he was able to read with a little help at the age of five. I encouraged this and with some tutoring, he was able to skip ahead to the fourth grade. The school said that he could have been placed in a higher level, but he refused the offer on his own. He was able to match his grandfather at strategy games by the age of four," Aknamkanon stated. "He is currently the test-master for the gaming department, helping them to develop newer games for preteens to young adults. He's even designed a few of the games himself, with some help from the head of the Game Development Team."

Josh whistled, "Wow, that's one smart kid you have there."

"I just hope that he returns to the way he was before all of this started," he sighed. "I worry for him if he does recover."

"Why," Roberto questioned.

"Because his brothers have a thing against anything robotic and if Yugi survives this, he would fall into that category with the nanites inside of him. If they find out, they'll likely hate him for it," Aknamkanon replied.

"Don't worry, we won't tell them a thing," Roberto said. "We need to discuss how we'll do the initial treatment of the Transphasic energy. I have a facility nearby if you think that Yugi will be stable enough for transport."

"Isis," Aknamkanon began, "you know more about Yugi's condition than I do. I'll leave the decision up to you."

Isis thought for a moment, "I can get Yugi ready to move, but it would have to be soon. I'm going to go with him. Where is this facility that you have nearby?"

"Domino East. N-Tech has a lab there that uses transphasic energy and they can recharge the bracelet when need be."

Aknamkanon brightened a bit, "If this helps, I want you to drop Yugi off at the Kame Game Shop."

"He's not going to be able to play games," Josh pointed out. "He'll still be adjusting to what's happened to him."

"I understand, but his grandfather is the owner of this particular shop. My father's been after me to have Yugi move in with him and to be a normal kid. This will help both of them as Yugi adores his grandfather and has been begging to stay there more often," he stated. "I'll send Mana and Kuriboh there to help take care of Yugi until he can function on his own."

Isis was concerned, "What of Atem and Yami? Won't they notice that Yugi is no longer home?"

"Not really. But if they ask, I'll just tell them that he is visiting family and leave it at that," he answered. "I'll visit Yugi regularly to see how he's doing."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for taking Yugi in Dad. I'm sorry that it wasn't under better circumstances," Aknamkanon said as he finished his phone call to the game shop.

Not more than an hour before, Yugi had been taken to another facility for treatment and he had some of his possessions sent to the Kame Game Shop. The elder Mutou had been filled in on the boy's condition and had offered to have him stay at his house until he wanted to go home.

Aknamkanon was going to miss his son's presence in his household, but for now, it was best that the boy stay with his grandfather.

LINE

Josh lifted a sleeping boy from the bed that they had installed in the van and carried him to the entrance of a shop. Roberto knocked on the door and waited until an elderly man answered. The man caught sight of the small form, "Come in. There's a room ready for Yugi. It's the one with the poster on the door. Just put him on the bed."

Josh found the room easily and did as he was told, gently placing the five-year-old on the twin bed and pulling the covers over his sleeping form. He was surprised to see that the child was so peaceful-looking despite what he had been through.

After making sure that Yugi was okay, Josh left the room and headed to where Solomon and Roberto were talking. "He's going to be fine," Josh stated.

Solomon nodded, "Who should I call if I need help with Yugi's condition?"

"You should call us," Roberto stated. "Josh, myself, and an associate named Max, can take care of him or walk you through a few situations. Other than that, Doctors Ishtar can help as well."

LINE  
Tired amethyst eyes fluttered open as their owner awoke from his slumber. Yugi stared at his surroundings, trying to place them, as the door opened. "Are you awake, Yugi," an elderly voice asked him.

The boy took a few moments to place the voice as its owner stepped into the room. He blinked in confusion as he was still half-asleep, "Who are you?"

"I'm your grandfather," Solomon replied.

The boy smiled as he tried to sit up, "Grandpa? Why am I here? Where's Papa?"

"Your father is letting you stay here so that you can recover from being ill. He wanted to know if you wanted to stay here for a while after you got better," Solomon told his favorite grandson.

Yugi beamed, "I would love to stay! Will Papa visit soon? Can I play some of the games?"

Solomon nodded, but he was concerned that Yugi didn't mention his brothers or his part-time paid job as a game-tester for the C.A.T.'s gaming division. He had the boy stay in bed while he made him a light supper.

LINE  
Aknamkanon got off the phone with his father, wondering what had happened to his youngest son. Sure, Yugi had lived with Solomon off and on since he was a toddler, but to forget his brothers all together was concerning to the man. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism seeing as his brothers were the last people to have contact with him before his kidnapping.

He noticed Atem and Yami heading to the front door and glared at them, "Rooms NOW! You two are grounded. Remember?"

The two groaned but headed to their rooms without an argument.

LINE

One Month Later...

Yugi sighed as soon as he noticed that his wristband had broken. He had no idea why, but

the day before he had received another in the mail with no return address, just a note saying that he had been registered to get a new wristband a month for the rest of his life. His grandpa had to read the note to him. He slipped the new one on, trying to rid himself of the feeling that something was missing. Yugi had worn his old wristband refusing to remove it as it had felt comfortable and he resolved to do the same with this one until it wore out.

His father had come to visit regularly, never failing to bring a gift for the boy. Never once were Atem and Yami mentioned. "Papa, why aren't you staying here," Yugi asked when Aknamkanon arrived bearing a present for him.

His father gave a weak smile, "Because I have a house of my own."

"So why am I here?"

"Because you wanted to stay with your grandpa and help him with the game shop. Dad says you've been a great help," he supplied. "And you've earned this new coloring book for doing such a great job."

Yugi beamed as he was handed the latest coloring book, "Thanks Papa!"

Solomon took his son aside as Yugi opened the book up on the kitchen table and started on the first picture, "I know that you want to tell him about his brothers, but Yugi is thriving here. You remind him of those two, and he might fall apart. Leave things as they are and let him learn of them on his own."

"If you think that's best for Yugi," he replied. "I just wish that this hadn't have happened to him. Yugi's such a bright boy and only wanted those two to acknowledge him."

"I know son. I know."

After dinner, Aknamkanon told Yugi when he would visit again and said goodnight to his son and father. He drove home, wondering if his eldest sons had attempted to sneak out once more. They had done so two weeks before and had been regrounded as punishment.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Years Later...

Yugi woke up later than he was used to and wondered why his grandfather hadn't woke him up. The 7-year-old threw his covers back and got out of bed to find out why. as he wandered through the house, there was no sign of the elderly man. Yugi vaguely remembered that his grandpa was leaving for Egypt early.

He sighed as he pulled a chair over to the counter. In the past two years, Yugi hadn't grown much. As he climbed onto the counter-top in order to reach the cupboard that held his cereal, Yugi realized that today was the day that he would get his newest wristband. It was also the day that his father would come to check up on him and leave Mana to watch him until Solomon returned from his latest trip.

She had been supervising him for his homeschooling while Solomon was traveling. The small boy always looked forward to these times because he could ask Mana numerous questions about the various subjects and she would answer in a way that he could understand.

LINE

Aknamkanon had told Yami and Atem that he was going to check on the game shop as Mana loaded a few bags into the car for him. "Can we go with you this time," Yami questioned him.

Internally the man groaned. This was a repeat of every other time he had announced that he was headed to the game shop for any reason. For the past two years, he had kept the two away from there unless Yugi was out for a while. Aknamkanon was concerned that they would mistreat their baby brother if they discovered that he was staying there. He was also troubled by the fact that the nanites had slowed his aging down considerably, hindering his growth. Yugi still looked like a five-year-old, yet he dressed like those in his age group.

"You boys stay here and finish your assignments," he replied. "I can handle dropping Mana off and checking things over before I come back."

Yami groaned, "You used to leave us there just a few years ago with no problem."

"You boys are still in high school and have to work as well," their father pointed out. "I'll be home in a few hours."

LINE

Yugi watched the National Geographic channel while he waited for his father to call and say that he was pulling into the hidden drive. He had grown bored and was close to dozing off when the phone rang, startling him. It was his father's number.

"Papa," Yugi started, "Did you bring Mana? I can't wait to see you. Yeah. Grandpa changed the passcode. It's the attack of my favorite fiend-type Duel Monster. See you in a few, Papa."

Yugi had always wondered about the whole password thing. All he could remember was that it started a few months after he had started living there and there were a couple of prowlers at the back door. After they had broken a potted plant, Yugi had thrown various junk items out of the spare room and actually hit one of them in the head with an old yearbook. His grandpa had to pull him back from the window and scolded the trespassers.

The next day, while he picked up the stuff he attacked the vagrants with, his father and grandfather had installed the code-protected key-box and changed the locks. The passcode was changed regularly, at least when Yugi was going to be home alone for a few hours and needed checked on. The boy was given a clue to give to his father each time.

The boy ran to his room and changed out of his favorite fleece pajamas and worn t-shirt into a long-sleeved, tan shirt with a lightweight, black, sleeveless shirt and black jeans. He made sure that his new wristband was where he could put it on later and snapped a few other bands onto his opposite wrist. After buckling his choker, Yugi ran to the living room and jumped over the back of the couch, into his favorite place. Just as he landed, the door opened. "I won," Yugi beamed. "Dressed and in the living room before you got into the house."

"Did you do your teeth? Hair," Aknamkanon inquired, smiling at Yugi's antics.

Yugi blushed, "Oops. I guess you win this time, Papa."

"Looks like a certain little boy doesn't get a piece of cake later," a familiar voice stated.

Yugi's eyes went wide, "MANA! I missed you!"

Before the boy could glomp her, the android quickly adjusted her internal stabilizers for the much anticipated hug. She had learned the hard way that an excited Yugi was a very expressive Yugi.

LINE

While Aknamkanon was away, Yami looked to his brother, "I'm tired of Dad leaving us home while he's at Grandpa's."

"We can't even get in there anymore. Remember Grandpa had all the locks changed and the thing his spare key is in is password protected. Dad doesn't even have a 'spare' spare key," Atem pointed out.

"They're keeping something from us," Yami stated. "And I'm going to find out what it is."

Atem sighed, "Just remember that we're probably the reason that Grandpa's paranoid about the shop."

_*^*^*^FLASHBACK^*^*^*_

_In the months following Yugi's leaving for another member of their family's home, the two brothers had grown suspicious of their father's constant visits to their grandfather's home and their being left out each time. After their father had left for a business trip,Yami and Atem left the house and headed to the game shop._

_Yami accidentally knocked over a potted flower and broke it. Suddenly a window in a rarely used room on the second floor opened up. Various useless objects ranging from old shoes to heavy books rained down on the two brothers. Atem had gotten hit in the head by an outdated yearbook from their grade-school years._

_After the barrage of junk, there was the sound of a muffled yelp and their grandfather looking out of the window, "You kids better not be tagging my wall again! Head home before I call the police!"_

_Yami and Atem hightailed it home before their grandfather found out it was them._


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi had finished his homework and was watching as Mana prepared his dinner, "Mana? How come you never eat with me?"

"Because I'm not human, Yugi. I am an artificially intelligent creation, an android," she replied. "I need not eat as you do, but I do recharge when needed."

"Oh. Okay," he sighed.

She sat a plate of spaghetti with garlic bread and baked chicken in front of him. Yugi thought that he was going to get away with not having the 'sludge' that the Ishtar sisters had said that he needed to have with every dinner. But all hope of that faded as Mana set the glass containing the greyish-green concoction in front of him. Yugi hated the drink with a passion, but the reward of something super sweet made the torture worthwhile.

LINE

Atem and Yami snuck up to the game shop late in the night, after they left their car a half a block away. There were lights on well past Mana's customary recharging time, leaving the pair at a loss for words. They tried to figure out the passcode, receiving a message that asked for the attack power of Yugi's favorite fiend-type monster. They groaned realizing that they didn't know and that the requested information was based on the one person they despised.

They decided to hop the gate and see who the intruder was. Atem saw the living room light switch off and the kitchen light turn. He headed to the window closest to the bushes. A small form, wrapped up in a blanket and hooded sweater, pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and climbed up on the counter. Atem watched as the child pulled a box from the cabinet and sighed, ruffling through the contents. Several bottles were taken out and the kid opened them, removing a tiny object from each before depositing them in a tray.

The last bottle was opened and the kid put the item into their mouth and drank the water. The two brothers watched as the kid put everything back into the box and back in the cupboard. The small child yawned and slid from the counter top, nearly falling in the process. The kid grabbed the tray and crept from the kitchen, flipping the lights out on the way.

Atem and Yami were concerned that their grandfather had just been robbed and decided to do something about the thief. Yami pulled out the lock-pick set that he used whenever he or Atem locked their keys in the car and set to picking the lock on the back door.

LINE

Yugi hated taking the medication that his twin doctors and their associate had prescribed for him, but if he even thought about skipping just one, he was in for a miserable next day. The type of medications varied, ranging from various vitamins to painkillers for the random aches he got from time to time. At one time, there were pills to help stimulate growth, but they were tossed after the first year. The pill that he took was to help him sleep. Yugi was glad that he only had to take that one occasionally, when he had too much energy and couldn't sleep after a certain time. Unfortunately, that one worked almost instantly, leaving him barely enough time to reach his bed...or the couch if he was not lucky enough to get that far.

Tonight was definitely going to be a 'pass-out-on-the-couch' night as Yugi felt his medication kicking in. _'At least Mana knows to let me sleep in when I've taken this one,'_ Yugi thought as his eyes slid closed.

LINE

Atem had to pull Yami from the lock, "Let's go. We can come back when Dad leaves for his business trip and watch for the thief."

"How do you know the kid's gonna come back," Yami hissed.

"Because the kid knows what was in those cabinets," he replied. "Evidence enough that this brat has broken in before. We can go through Dad's office at home to see if he has anything that can answer that stupid question and get the spare key. That way we don't damage Grandpa's door trying to get inside."

"Fine."

The two hopped the gate once more and headed back to their father's house.

LINE  
Two days later, the brothers had their chance. They had to trick their father into telling them of Yugi's favorite fiend-type monster, asking him when he was distracted. This, in turn, gave them the passcode needed to gain entry into the game shop. That morning, their father announced that he was going to check on Mana and that he would be leaving to check on a business deal with a company in America. They had a week before he would be home.

That night, they arrived at the game shop and entered the answer to the question, earning the key to the house. Seeing the child repeating their actions from two nights prior, the two failed to notice that the kid didn't take whatever it was they took last time this time. Atem unlocked the door and they entered the house quietly. The kid was heading down the hallway to the bedrooms when they caught up to him.

"Turn around slowly, kid," Yami ordered the child. He surprised his brother as he pulled a knife out of his coat pocket.

Frightened amethyst eyes were trained on the weapon as all other color faded from the kid's face. "P-p-please don't hurt me. I d-d-don't have any money and..."

"Shut up, brat," Yami ordered the frightened child. "Your days of stealing from our grandfather are over."

The kid stuttered, "But I live here."

The child saw an opening and tried to run. Yami went to block him, but the child cried out in pain. Atem noticed that the kid was bleeding and separated the two. Yami paled at the sight of the knife in the kid's shoulder. The child stumbled to the floor, breathing heavily at the pain shooting through his arm.

"Yami, go and call for help. NOW," Atem ordered his younger brother. He turned to the supposed intruder, "Hey, kid, slow breaths."

The child shook their head, refusing to listen to the male. The action loosened the hood concealing the child's hair. Atem reached out, out of curiosity, and tugged the hood back. He felt sick. Yami had just stabbed their baby brother who was supposed to be living with another relative! He was responsible for this incident as well. "YAMI!"

Said brother ran into the hallway and collapsed at the sight. Yugi was paler than before and nearly hyperventilating. "Oh crap, Dad's going to kill us," he muttered. He glared at the boy, "You'd better not die on us, brat."

Yugi started coughing, aggravating the stab wound and causing it to bleed more. "Hurts," he groaned.

Atem grabbed the blanket and pressed it to Yugi's shoulder. "Did you call for help?"

"Yeah, I did. Now we need to figure out what to tell them about this," Yami replied.

"Yugi, stay awake," Atem ordered the boy.

Pained amethyst eyes drifted up to look him in the eyes, "You said my name. You never called me by my name before." Yugi smiled faintly before he passed out from the pain.

LINE

The ambulance arrived and the brothers told their story of a brother sent to live with relatives had been mistaken as an intruder in their grandfather's home. They had been watching the place while he was away and had accidentally stabbed their brother when he entered unannounced. The medical team bought their story, but they still had their father and grandfather to face.

The paramedics noticed a silver band dangling from his wrist and scanned it. A message, along with Yugi's name and basic information, appeared in their scanner's screen: _In case of emergency, to be taken to The Center for Advanced Technology...Doctors Ishtar Emergency Contact(s) Isis and Ishizu Ishtar. Medical History: Classified. Allergies: Aspirin, nuts, latex._

The two brothers groaned internally, their hopes that they could hide this incident from their elders went down the drain with that Medi-Band. The Ishtar sisters would not only treat Yugi, but they would call their father. The two were already feeling guilty that they had stabbed their brother accidentally.

LINE

Isis groaned as she was awakened by the ringing of the cell phone that she and her sister kept on hand in case Yugi needed them or if there was an emergency with the boy. She took the call and was shocked to hear that the boy was on his way to their lab with a stab wound to the shoulder. "Sister! Wake up, we're needed in the lab. Yugi's been hurt," she cried out as she dressed.

Ishizu followed her sister's lead, ignoring the complaints of three of their four brothers, dressing and grabbing the keys to their car. They woke Odion and told him that they were needed at the C.A.T for an emergency and that he would have to see to it that Marik and Namu were up in time for high school and that Malik got to the grade school on time.

They rushed to the Center, arriving at the same time as the ambulance. The twins were shocked to see Atem jump from the back of the emergency vehicle and Yami pulling up in their own car. The eldest Mutou boy had bloodstained hands, "Yugi was bleeding."

He took off to go wash the blood from his hands. The sisters nearly cried at the sight of the small boy's condition, forgetting that Atem actually called his youngest brother by his given name. Yugi was pale and his left shoulder was covered with a temporary bandage

that was showing signs of needed to be checked on. "What happened," Isis asked, finding her voice.

The lead medic told them what the two brothers said about watching their grandfather's place and mistaking the boy as an intruder when he entered the house unannounced. "It was an honest mistake and could have happened to anyone. We're lucky that it wasn't a gun and that the knife only injured his shoulder," he stated as his team rushed the boy to the designated lab.

Isis shot a look at Yami, "Yeah, we're lucky. Thank you for bringing Yugi here. My sister and I will take care of him. I have other matters to attend as well. Excuse me."

She walked over to the male and quickly grabbed his ear, "We need to talk young man. As soon as I find your brother, you two are going to listen to what I have to say."

Yami winced as the eldest Ishtar sister pulled his ear, "Yes ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

Ishizu managed to get Yugi's injury cleaned out and treated properly, stitching the wound shut and applying antibiotics to the area before lightly bandaging it. She noticed Atem standing in the doorway, "You're not welcome in here, young man. Isis is looking for you anyways."

"I understand. How is he doing?"

"That is none of your concern, Atem," Ishizu replied.

"It is because he's my brother," Atem countered.

"So now you dare call Yugi your brother? You haven't acknowledged that in the entirety of his life," she pointed out. "Only after you and your brother broke into your grandfather's house and stabbed him, have you decided that Yugi's worth your time and effort? Get out of this lab and stay away from here until further notice."

Atem backed out of the lab and was shocked to see the green admittance light turn red, indicating that Ishizu had password protected the room. Only Isis and their father had the code. He sighed and want to find Yami.

LINE  
Isis found Atem moments after he had been locked out and ordered him into his father's meeting room. "Sit down, Atem. I'm calling your father for this as we've had enough," she stated.

Both males paled as the image came through on the monitor. Aknamkanon looked shocked to see his two oldest boys in the room, "What's going on?"

"Tell him the truth," Isis stated coldly.

Atem sighed, "We broke into Grandpa's because we thought that there was an intruder."

Aknamkanon paled as Yami continued, "I had a knife out just to scare the kid, but he freaked an tried to run. I...I, uh, accidentally stabbed him in the shoulder. Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was..."

"We had no idea that Yugi was living with Grandpa," Atem finished, looking down.

"You two weren't even supposed to go near there," Aknamkanon cried out. "I took Yugi to live there because Dad wanted Yugi to be happy, I wanted Yugi to be where there was someone other than myself that actually cared for him. Had you two shown the same brotherly love to him that you do each other, I wouldn't have had to worry about when I was going to break it to you that he was staying at the game shop... Again."

"I can't believe that you two would do something like this. Give Isis your keys to the car. I don't care how old you are, you two are grounded and your monthly allowances are reduced until further notice. I'll deal with you two when I get home. I've had enough of your petty hate towards Yugi. I thought I was being fair in giving you the choice to watch that disc, but now I'm ordering you two to watch it."

LINE

While Isis was dealing with Yugi's older brothers, Ishizu had decided to move Yugi to another location. She, her sister, and Aknamkanon had discussed taking Yugi to a friend in Metro City in the event that Atem and Yami found out where he was. It was a temporary thing, just to scare the pair into worrying for their brother's safety. Packing the necessary items and faxing the paperwork to Berto and Josh for Yugi's monthly deliveries, she checked the halls to make sure that no one was present.

Finding the halls clear, Ishizu wheeled the bed out to the side exit and carefully loaded Yugi into the backseat of their spare car. She rushed the bed back and began crying as she returned to the small vehicle, worried for the youth that she was taking into hiding.

LINE

Isis left the two go after the video-conference and headed to hers and her sister's lab, knowing that Ishizu would be gone with Yugi by now. Atem and Yami followed after her, wanting to apologize for their actions. The two paled when they saw that the bed that once held Yugi was empty and the blanket rumpled at the foot of the bed. They turned to look at Isis, "Where's he at?"

She was gone as well, having ran out when they were stunned by the empty bed. She took off in her car and pulled into an alleyway to watch the lab's video feed. Isis waited until the two were out before remotely locking the doors.

"I hope you two can forgive us for this later."

LINE

Odion was shocked to see Ishizu without Isis close by. "What's wrong?"

"We need to keep Yugi from his brothers until Aknamkanon says otherwise. Can you call Mahaad and have him come pick him up," she pleaded. "Don't give me his number, just call him and tell him that Aknamkanon requested that he take Yugi to Metro City until further notice."

Odion called Mahaad and gave him the message. Mahaad said that he'd be there in a half-hour's time to collect the boy.

LINE

The man arrived as he had promised and was shocked to see that his former employer's youngest had been injured. "Yugi has a condition that was inflicted upon him by Pegasus and Dartz," Ishizu stated as she checked Yugi's injury. "He receives a wristband by delivery once a month. This wristband is infused with transphasic energy and is designed to wear out just in time to get the next one. Yugi is currently unaware of the nanites that have bonded with his body. He is to take these supplements regularly. Isis, with the help of an associate from N-Tech, have designed a shake to give his body and the nanites the nutrients that are necessary for survival."

She handed Mahaad a duffel bag with Yugi's things. "Please take care of him for us. Dr. Oshay is aware that Yugi is on his way to Metro City. Aknamkanon will come to pick him up when everything calms down. The proper authorities have been notified in advanced to ensure that they are aware that this is not a kidnapping. Anything that Atem or Yami tells them will be 'considered' by the police and disregarded by the media."

LINE

Mahaad looked at the rear view mirror at the sleeping youth in his backseat. He thought back to the time he had worked for his father as the head of the Gaming Department and Overseer of the Robotics Department. Yugi had aways been a gifted child, able to read with a little help by four and had been 'hired' as a game-tester for the Gaming Department by the age of five. Mahaad was the boy's role model, mentoring him and guiding him as he played each game that was designed for children in Yugi's specific age group.

He had been asked by Ishizu not to call their house number when concerning Yugi, but to call Aknamkanon's cell or the 'throw-away-phone' that they had bought. Odion would text him the number for said cell later. He was nearing the exit that read 'Metro City—130 Miles' when Yugi began stirring.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks DarkChao1663 for pointing out my mistake.**

**Amethyst-Jade: PhantomBrat didn't realize that she forgot to delete the earlier draft and had named the file 10a. The wrong one got posted and...**

**I can't check the chapters over in the Doc. Manager editor with the 'mini' like I could on my Compac before the operating system got eaten again.**

**Amethyst-Jade: Uh-huh. Whatever.**

**You're bored, aren't you?**

**Amethyst-Jade: Yup. I want to do something fun, like torture Bakura with Barney episodes.**

**~.~**

LINE  
There was silence on the way to the mansion. Neither brother spoke and Odion was surprised at their silence. The two had called him for a ride home as Isis had taken off, presumably to find Yugi, and she had their car keys. Once they were inside the gates, Odion allowed them out of the car and headed back down the road. The two walked into the den and located the disk that their father had set out for them to watch and sighed. Atem slid the disc into the player and sat on the couch, turning the system on and pressing 'PLAY' on the remote. The video started.

"_So, my dear husband, this is Heba and his twin's room." _Their mother's smiling face appeared on the video. _"I can't believe that we're having two babies! I always wanted more children. I wonder what the second baby is."_

"_Dear, we won't know as Heba is hiding the second baby from view."_

"_I hope it's a little girl. But if it's another boy, I'll love him just the same."_

The scene changed.

"_What's wrong with Heba,"_ their mother cried out as the bundle was removed and handed to someone out of camera range. _"Aknamkanon, what's wrong with our baby?"_

Several moments passed as they watched in silence. Their mother was weak and had consented to having the remaining baby surgically removed to try and save its life. A tiny and still infant was lifted from the incision and handed carefully to a nurse who shook her head after a few seconds. _"It was another boy. I'm sorry."_ Moments later their mother was gone.

Atem and Yami watched in disbelief as the three were prepared to be taken out of the room. _"Doctor! Come quick!"_

"_It's a miracle! The second baby is alive."_

"_Get me an incubator! Nurse, clean that baby and get him warm."_

The small infant was Yugi, the boys realized as they watched the video. "He almost died that day and gave your father quite the scare along the way," Isis stated, startling the two. "The doctor said that Heba was dead before he was born and that he was slowly poisoning your mother and Yugi. Having twins like that was difficult for your mother and we were lucky for Yugi surviving through that. We could have lost him as well."

Another scene appeared on the screen...This time on Yugi's first words according to the title that appeared.

"_Say Daddy, Yugi." It was their father trying to get Yugi to talk._

Baby Yugi squealed. _"'Ami'." _

"_No, Yugi, Say Daddy." _A younger Aknamkanon shook his head, smiling at his little boy.

Baby Yugi called out._ "'AMI'!"_

"_I give up." _Their father sighed as younger versions of Atem and Yami entered the view of the camera.

Baby Yugi looked over at them and squealed in delight, _"AMI!"_

Even then, one could see the disgust in the boys' eyes toward their younger brother.

"Your father never did get Yugi to say 'Daddy' that day," Isis sighed. "His first word was your name, Yami."

The title switched over to Yugi's first steps. The little boy had pulled himself up, using a footstool. His older brothers were at the dining-room table doing their homework. The infant spotted them and began to toddle over to where they were. The camera shook as its operator chuckled softly. Yugi tripped over his unsteady feet and fell to his rear.

He gave a small pout and crawled over to a low table to pull himself back up and began his unstable journey. When he reached an empty chair next to Atem, Yugi let out an excited squeal, startling his brothers. "Dad," a younger Atem complained, "We're trying to finish our homework. Could you stop recording and get him?"

Baby Yugi giggled and reached for him, wanting Atem to pick him up. "DAD!"

LINE  
Atem and Yami left the den with a slightly different view on their little brother. They had seen how they had hurt him through various stages in his life and that despite their treatment, Yugi still looked up to them.

The pair wanted to apologize to him, but with Yugi getting hurt by them repeatedly, that might not be an option. Isis let them leave, noticing the looks on their faces. The looks were those of a boy who was about to cry at the loss of a friend.

LINE

Mahaad was unloading the car of Yugi's things when the boy finally awoke. "Yami? Atem?" Yugi scanned his surroundings and sighed.

"Where's the boy that never gave up hope that those two would come to their senses," Mahaad questioned him.

Yugi shrugged, wincing at the motion, "OW! What happened? Where am I?"

"A couple of numskulls decided to enter your grandfather's house. You were accidentally stabbed and was taken to the C.A.T. for treatment," he pointed out. "We're at a friend of your father's. He wants you to stay here until things get straightened out back in Domino. Say, I've got a device that can help speed up the healing process a bit if you want to get rid of that thing. You never know, it might clear up the possible scarring."

Yugi shrugged his good shoulder, "I guess."

LINE

Yugi was introduced to Dr. O'Shay and led to what would be his temporary room while the doctor and Mahaad talked. Yugi sighed as he sat on the bed. He wanted to be home with his father and brothers, regardless of how the latter treated him. The seven-year-old was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had entered his makeshift room.

"Um, hello. Are you okay," a voice asked him. "I knocked but you didn't answer."

Yugi jumped, startled at the presence, "!"

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Astro."

Yugi looked at the boy before him, "Yugi Mutou."

Astro smiled, "Nice to meet you."


	11. Chapter 11

Aknamkanon called O'Shay's number and asked how Yugi was settling in. "As well as can be expected. He's been introduced to Astro, but the boy seems depressed. He must want to go home," the scientist stated. "He has been keeping up with his studies, but his heart's just not in it. Mahaad's explained some of what's happened, but can you tell me about the energy pulse that Astro picked up coming from Yugi's wristbands?"

Aknamkanon nodded, "That energy pulse is from the transphasic energy that's been infused into the metal of the band. Yugi needs said energy to survive until an alternative can be found."

"Go on. Why would such a young child need this type of energy to survive?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "Yugi was injected with nanites when he was five. His kidnappers used him as a test subject when they abducted him from my office. I nearly lost my baby boy during the ordeal. Can you send Yugi in so that I can talk to him?"

O'Shay nodded, "Of course."

LINE

Yugi walked into the view of the screen, "PAPA!" He started crying, "I wanna go home! Papa, please take me home."

The man was at a loss for words. His seven-year-old, was sobbing his little heart out. "Oh, Yugi. Settle down. You can come home within a few days. But I have to take care of a few things first."

The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Okay Papa."

"Yugi, my friend said that you've met Astro. What do you think of him?"

"He's okay. Astro helped me with my studies like Mana does back at Grandpa's. But he takes off a lot. Why do you ask, Papa," Yugi questioned.

Aknamkanon smiled at his son, "Because I had modeled Mana after him. Astro is like your Kuriboh and Mana."

Yugi smiled, "Oh-h-h-h."

"You be a good boy, Yugi," his father stated. "I'll bring you some presents and we'll stop to eat anywhere you want on the way home. Sound like a deal?"

Yugi beamed, "Oh Yeah! Thank you Papa. I love you."

"I love you too, son. I'll see you in a few days."

LINE

At dinner, Yugi was in a better mood, eating a bit more than he had earlier. When NORA sat the 'sludge' in front of him, Yugi grimaced a bit. He didn't notice Astro observing his actions as he took a deep breath in and plugged his nose, chugging the shake before the taste could set in. "Yuck," Yugi complained. "Even after two years, that stuff is still nasty!"

"Then why drink it," Astro questioned as Yugi downed his juice.

Taking a breath, Yugi shrugged, "Because my doctors say that it'll keep me from getting sick. I have to drink that stuff every day at dinner time. I tried to skip it once, but I felt sick the next day and my doctors had to talk to me about skipping medicines like that. I wish that I didn't have to drink the Sludge and take all my medicines any more."

"Oh."

"Mana, my nursemaid, makes it at home for me. She watches to make sure that I drink it all and then rewards me with her homemade chocolate cake. I miss that." Yugi sighed.

Astro had an idea, "Say, Yugi, do you want to hang out with me at my house tomorrow? We can play some games or something."

"Okay," Yugi smiled, "I'll ask Dr. O'Shay first."

LINE

Yugi was dropped off at Astro's house the next day. "Now, just call when you want to leave and I'll pick you up," O'Shay told him as he exited the hover-car.

"Okay," Yugi nodded. "I will. Thank you doctor."

Astro led Yugi inside the house. The small boy had barely shut the door when a pink and black blur ran into him. "ZORON! You don't greet guests like that," Astro scolded the object. He turned to Yugi, "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but what hit me?"

"That was my sister, Zoron," the robot huffed. "Dr. O'Shay made her a few years ago."

"I'm right here, Astro," the robotic girl huffed. "I can hear you and I can speak for myself you know. Hi, I'm Zoron. What's your name? Will you be my new friend? How old are you?"

Yugi paled at the onslaught of questions, "I'm Yugi and I'm seven."

Yugi and Astro hid in his room until the doctor came to take him home.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later saw Yugi eagerly awaiting his father's appearance. The seven-year-old boy was glancing out of the window while trying to focus on a game that Astro and Zoron had brought over. After about the fifteenth time in less than three minutes, Yugi let out a shout of excitement, "Papa's here!"

The small boy ran to the front door just as his father was about to knock and flew into his arms, "PAPA! I missed you so much!"

Aknamkanon chuckled at his youngest son's excitement. Yugi reminded him of his wife in nearly every manner, from his infectious cheerfulness down to their unique amethyst eyes. "I missed you as well son. Go and load your things into the car and I'll take care of a few things with the doctor."

Yugi nodded and rushed back into the house, returning with his suitcase dragging behind him. Astro reached the car just as Yugi did, "Here, let me help you with that."

Yugi stepped back and watched as Astro placed the heavy luggage in the backseat of the black car, "Thanks Astro. I'm glad we're friends. Maybe you can come and visit when my brothers are away at college or something."

Astro nodded, "Sounds great!"

Yugi had told Astro that his two older brothers hated robots and had tried to sabotage the Kuriboh that their father had given him on his fourth birthday. The pair had even locked poor Mana in her room, leaving a four-year-old Yugi alone, crying for his friend and babysitter.

While the two were outside, Aknamkanon followed O'Shay to a private room. "Yugi was a very well-behaved little boy, but I couldn't help but notice that he seems depressed when speaking of his brothers."

Aknamkanon looked at his son through the window, "Atem and Yami have a certain animosity towards Yugi. It appears that they blame him for their mother and Heba's deaths. Heba was Yugi's older twin brother, but he didn't make it as he died before they were born. Yugi was underweight and mistaken for dead until a nurse noticed that there was faint movement. The doctors struggled to keep Yugi alive. I have tried to get those two to see that Yugi is not to blame, but for ten years, that emotion towards him has gotten the better of them.

Yugi was kidnapped by Dartz and Pegasus two years ago, injected with untested nanotech and nearly died. Then, two months ago, Atem and Yami broke into my father's house and stabbed Yugi. I understand that they thought him to be an intruder in the house, but nonetheless, they hurt Yugi badly."

"Yugi still looks up to them," O'Shay pointed out.

"He has a forgiving spirit just like his mother did," Aknamkanon sighed as he watched Yugi trying to reach an apple that was just above his head. "I wish that those two would see that Yugi is their mother's last gift to us and treat him as they should."

They watched as Yugi got Astro's attention and pointed to the apple. The robot retrieved the requested apple and went to hand it to the boy only to be hugged in thanks. The three laughed, though they could not be heard from inside the house. O'Shay smiled at the scene, "You are lucky to have such a sweet child. As a former associate of mine once said, 'Treasure him, for you never know how long these times might last'"

Aknamkanon nodded, "I always treasure my boys, but I hold my youngest closest to my heart. Thank you, Darren."

LINE

Yugi was watching the scenery pass by as he and his father traveled home. "Yugi, didn't I say that you could pick where we would eat dinner," his father questioned, snapping him from his thoughts.

Yugi beamed, "Yuppers! Um, how about..." He read the sign indicating the restaurants, "...Denny's."

Aknamkanon chuckled, "Sounds great Yugi."

After they had eaten and used the restroom, the two were back on the road. As Aknamkanon pulled into the driveway, he noticed that Yugi was sound asleep. Parking the car and shutting it off, he quietly got out. He carefully undid the seatbelt and lifted his sleeping son out of his seat.

Mana greeted them at the door, "Welcome home, Master Mutou. Would you like for me to take Yugi to bed?"

"No, thank you though, Mana. Are Atem and Yami still here?"

"Yes. Odion had to prevent their attempts at sneaking out...several times," she replied. "Would you like for me to retrieve them for you?"

Aknamkanon nodded, "Of course. I want a word with them."

The two walked into the den moments after Aknamkanon laid Yugi on the couch and removed his shoes. "You wanted us," Atem pressed.

"Yes. I want to know what possessed you two to break into the game shop and with a knife."

Atem groaned, "We were being stupid and hopped the gate, saw a kid raiding Grandpa's cupboards and decided to catch the kid when you were gone. We didn't realize that Yugi was staying there and I had no clue that Yami even had the knife."

"Yami? Explain the knife."

"I took it just to scare the kid. He freaked and tried to run. I went to stop him and accidentally stabbed him. I'm sorry Dad. Did you find him yet?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "You two are not allowed to go near him until he is settled in. and Yami? I want all your pocket knives on my desk by morning. You both are also required to be home immediately after school. I will inform your school that you are in need of being picked up and dropped off by bus until further notice. Bed. Now."

The two left the room without a fight.


End file.
